Dreamspeakers (MTAs)
Paradigm History Early History Dark Ages Renaissance The Dream-Speakers were officially formed as a Tradition in 1466 at the Grand Convocation. Naioba, an African dream priestess, and Star-of-Eagles, a Powhatan medicine man, saw the Tradition as a brotherhood of shaman. The Europeans saw it as a dumping ground for tribal magi; Native Americans from North and South America, the tribes of Africa's jungles and savannahs, Australian Aborigines, Lappish and Siberian shaman, and the kahuna of the Hawai'ians, Maori and Polynesians were all lumped together in a single Tradition. Many magi, such as the Ngoma, saw this as racism and left the Convocation in disgust. Naioba and Star-of-Eagles assumed joint leadership of the new Tradition until Naioba's assassination. However, the Tradition suffered greatly as the ages of Exploration, Colonialism and Imperialism destroyed their peoples. Modern Nights Organization Factions * Baruti - Wandering storytellers, myth-makers and lore keepers, the Baruti originated in Africa but have since spread out across the world. Through their songs, legends and stories, the Baruti both teach and entertain. * Ghost Wheel Society - Originating with the Ghost Dance of the 19th Century, these techno-shaman speak to the spirits of metal, science and technology. Though considered strange by other Dreamspeakers, these cunning shaman are masters of the urban spirit world. * Keepers of the Sacred Fire - Those who seek to preserve their traditional cultures. They keep the old beliefs of the Iroquois, Pacific Islanders, Australian Aborigines, Lakota, Cheyenne, South American Indians, Africans and many other tribal cultures. * Red Spear Society - Warriors and activists, the Red Spear Society was born out of the Creek Indian Wars. Many were Dreamspeakers who left the Council of Nine. Today they fight for the return of stolen lands and artifacts, campaign for Native Rights and practice eco-terrorism. * Solitaries - Recluses who eschew technology and retreat to the wilderness or rezervations, where they seek to commune with nature. They are very wise, but also quite strange. * Spirit Smiths - Many cultures believe there is a strong link between shamans and smiths. The spirit-smiths are techno-shaman dedicated to mastering the art of smithing. They are masters at creating Fetishes and awakening spirits in objects. * Independents - Some Dreamspeakers are trained by spirits rather than other shaman. These Independants often have odd insights about magic based off their personal Totem, but also must observe arbitrary bans and often have to serve an alien spirit. Sects * Balamob - Shape-shifting Mayan jaguar-priests who continue to practice the bloody magics of ancient Mesoamerica. Some were brought into the Dreamspeakers by fellow Native Americans who came to Mexico to study Aztec magic, while others joined the Verbena. * Bata'a - Various Afro-Caribbean cults following Voudon, Santeria, Obeah, Candomble and Hoodoo. The Bata'a were once the largest Craft until the Technocracy's purges scattered them and forced them to seek refuge amongst various Traditions. * Kopa Loei - An alliance of Hawai'ian chieftens, kahuna and sea-farers who sought to preserve the culture of Polynesia. They have strong connections with the Menehune (Hawai'ian fae) and Rokea (were-sharks). * Sheikha - Arabian wise women, the Sheikha often serve as sooth-sayers, healers and diviners for the Bedouin tribes of the Middle East. Many are concerned by Saudi Arabia's efforts to settle the nomadic Bedouin. * Uzoma - Babalawos of the Yoruba people in Nigeria, the Uzoma serve as priests to the Orishas. Naioba brought the Uzoma to the Grand Convocation, where they joined the Dreamspeakers. Version Differences Category:Mage: The Ascension Category:Glossary Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary